dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Xeno Goku
Goku: Xeno is an incarnation of Goku who is a member of the Time Patrol. Appearance During Goku's time aiding the Time Patrol, seen in Dragon Ball Heroes, Goku wears a black form-fitting short-sleeved shirt and black pants with black kung fu shoes and stockings. He also wears a flowing red vest with a long backside that is secured with a blue obi tied over it at his waist and blue armbands. He also begins carrying the Power Pole again across his back, and a bag for Senzu Beans secured to his obi. This version of Goku is apparently the re-grown up GT Goku, as he possesses Super Saiyan 4, but seemingly only regains his tail while transformed. Personality Biography Background Goku: Xeno's history is very similar to his main timeline counterpart's with him being known to have experienced the Frieza and Cell Sagas, the movies Lord Slug and Fusion Reborn, and the events of Dragon Ball GT. During the Battle of Namek, history changed due to the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball attaching to Frieza: Xeno, however Goku: Xeno's future self arrived with Future Trunks and fixed time. Goku: Xeno was not dead during the events of Fusion Reborn, unlike his main timeline counterpart, this however led to him being killed by Towa. Additionally, unlike his main line counterpart Goku: Xeno did not experience the events of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ through to the Universe Survival Saga and so was unaware of Super Saiyan Blue until his encounter with the main timeline Goku. Dark Demon Realm Mission Goku appears in the Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission manga in his Son Goku: Xeno incarnation. It is unknown what time this Goku originates from, however he and the other summoned warriors are known to have experienced the events of Lord Slug, Fusion Reborn and seemingly Dragon Ball GT. Dark Demon Realm Saga When Demigra reveals himself at the Time Nest, Chronoa summons the strongest warrior from Future Trunks’ memories - Goku - in order to have him assist Future Trunks for a limited time. Dark Empire Saga Goku's first mission was to correct an alternation in history involving his first fight with Frieza on Namek. In this altered history, Frieza, attached to the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball was overwhelming Goku. However,Son Goku: Xeno was just in time to save Goku from dying. They then fire a Super Kamehameha which enabled Future Trunks to slice him in half, correcting history. Goku's next mission involved correcting the history of Kid Buu, who was merged with another Dark Dragon Ball. However, the Dark Empire army came before them and Chronoa and Goku had to fight them off. Goku in particular was fighting against Kid Buu and Demon God Dabura. The conflict started to escalate when Buu absorbed Dabura. Soon enough, Chronoa brings in Trunks: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno to help them. With no other choice, Goku fuses with Vegeta once more to form Vegito: Xeno. While they were successful at defeating Buu, they were stopped in their tracks by Demon God Chamel and as a result Buu got away. Recovering from the mission, they were soon approached by Chamel, who complimented their usefulness before hinting that Hell is becoming more and more agitated. Prison Planet Saga As a result of Fu's experiment, Goku: Xeno encounters his main timeline counterpart, Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno battles Super Saiyan Blue Goku and the two prove to be an even match for one another. Goku: Xeno is surprised at meeting a version of him with a power that he does not know about. Power When Son Goku: Xeno appears in the Dark Demon Realm Saga of Dark Demon Realm Mission he is said to be "the strongest warrior", suggesting that he is more powerful than Demon God Demigra who had appeared before him. The character chart describes him as the strongest Saiyan. When encountering Frieza (who has merged with the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball) on Namek, a combined Kamehameha from base Son Goku: Xeno and Super Saiyan Goku (Namek) is able to pressure Frieza at 100% Full Power, later Son Goku: Xeno in his base form is shown to be able to fight Kid Buu with the Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball merged - however he is severely damaged while Buu has taken no damage. He is also unable to land a single blow on Demon God Dabura whose power impresses him and is at a severe disadvantage when attacked by Dark Demon God Buu. In his Super Saiyan 4 form, Son Goku: Xeno is able to hold his own against Broly Dark and final form Mira. He participates in a three way the battle between himself, Mira (Towa absorbed) and Broly Dark, Goku is knocked unconscious as a result of the final beam struggle. Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno later proves to be an even match for Super Saiyan Blue Goku when they battle during the Prison Planet Saga. Techniques, special abilities and weapons *'Flight' *'Kamehameha' **'Instant Transmission 10x Kamehameha' **'God Kamehameha' *'Super God Shock Flash' *'Fusion Dance' Equipment *'Power Pole' Forms and transformations Super Saiyan During his battle with Frieza: Xeno on Namek, Goku: Xeno achieved the legendary Super Saiyan transformation. Super Saiyan 3 Goku: Xeno is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan 3. Super Saiyan God In Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X, Goku: Xeno was once able to transform into Super Saiyan God, doing so by borrowing power from his allies.God Xeno Goku Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno is capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan 4 at will. Fusions Vegito: Xeno Vegito: Xeno is the Potara Fusion of Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno. They merge in order to battle Dark Demon God Xeno Buu. Gogeta: Xeno Gogeta: Xeno is the Fusion Dance fusion of Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno. They fuse in order to battle Xeno Janemba, and later to battle Demon God Dabura as a Super Saiyan 4 in the eighth mission of the original series (SDBH8). Voice Actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa Battles ;Manga *Goku: Xeno, Goku (Super Saiyan; Namek) and Trunks: Xeno vs. Frieza: Xeno (Final Form/100% Full Power; Dark Dragon Ball merged) *Goku: Xeno vs. Kid Buu: Xeno (Dark Dragon Ball merged) *Goku: Xeno vs. Dabura (Demon God) *Goku: Xeno vs. Kid Buu: Xeno (Dark Demon God) *Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno vs. Shroom (Demon God) *Goku: Xeno (Base/Super Saiyan 4) vs. Broly (Broly Dark) vs. Mira (Towa absorbed) *Goku: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) Gallery Xeno_Goku_1.jpg|Xeno Goku in his debut appearance Trivia *While in the Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X game Xeno Goku states that he once transformed into Super Saiyan God, in the Dragon Ball Heroes: Charisma Mission manga he reveals that he does not know about Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form. References Site Navigation